Gordom Minions
Giant Gods Giant Gods (巨神, Kyoshin) are the Gordom Civilization's giant war machines, the symbol of their power. Giant God Gordom Giant God Gordom (巨神ゴードム, Kyoshin Gōdomu, 1): The true form of the Gordom shrine once the Heart of Gordom was put in place, a colossal humanoid machine modeled after Gordom itself. It was the first giant monster that was fought by the Boukengers in DaiBouken. It was destroyed by DaiBouken's Adventure Drive attack. The Heart of Gordom (clearly visible on the Gordom God's chest unit) was later confiscated and placed into a containment box, and is currently in the custody of SGS. It is based on Himitsu Sentai Goranger's Variblune. Was used for "Atlantis Temple" in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Giant God Gagadom Giant God Gagadom (巨神ガガドム, Kyoshin Gagadomu, 20): It was created by Gajah with a giant Gordom Engine. However, it was stolen from Gajah by Quester Gai and Quester Rei, who referred to it as their "Quester Robos." Gagadom had the ability to combine its Gordom Engine power with Gai's and Rei's to create a powerful energy blast and to tunnel into the ground, as well as use the powerful Lightning Cannon. While Gai was fighting off the Rangers, Rei retrieved the Lightning Cannon with Gagadom by burying deep into the Earth. Gagadom easily defeated DaiBouken and the individual GoGo Vehicles, as well as set fire to the city, however BoukenSilver put the fire out. Gagadom was destroyed by BoukenSilver's newly-formed SirenBuilder's Triple Liquid Bomber attack. It is based on Choujuu Sentai Liveman's Liverobo. Was used for "Flurious' Robot" in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Mogari Mogari (モガリ, Mogari, 6): When Gajah stole the Kubi, he activated Mogari, a stone samurai-like monster that protected the Kubi. He captured Natsuki and Sakura Nishihori, but was eventually defeated by a tag-team effort which involved Souta Mogami's Survi-Blade and Masumi Inou's Radial Hammer. Unfortunately, Gajah revealed that Mogari was simply a switch for the "true" Mogari, a colossal giant that the Boukengers had to terminate using the newly-formed Daibouken Drill and Shovel with the Rising Penetration attack. It is based on Battle Fever J's Battle Fever Robo. Was used for "Statue Monster" in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Modified Mythical Beast Gordorum Modified Mythical Beast Gordorum (改造幻獣ゴードラム, Kaizō Genjū Gōdoramu, 30): Gajah forcefully added a Gordom engine to the Egg of Lemuria, giving birth to Gordorum . Thanks to this, the beast, though keeping its original power and combat abilities, is now human-sized and can be controlled at will. It made a first attack on the Boukengers, as Gajah wanted to obtain and destroy Great Sword Man Zubaan, being the only weakness of Gordorum. The Boukengers recover the stolen Zubaan and with a combination attack, destroyed the Gordom Engine in Gordorum 's chest and reverted to its original size and beyond Gajah's control. Neither the Double Arm Crash of Super DaiBouken nor the Triple Liquid Bomber of Siren Builder could even damage it, until Zubaan grew and along with Ultimate DaiBouken defeated it. Gordorum 's design is based on Mahou Sentai Magiranger's MagiKing. Was used for "Volturus: Gyro Powerd" in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Desperado Desperado (デスペラード, Desuperādo, 47-49): A monster created when Gajah absorbed the contents of Pandora's Box, he was named after what, according to Gajah, was the last thing that emerged from the Box: despair. It confronts the Boukengers (without Satoru Akashi) in order to recover the Brain of Gordom but after the Boukengers recover their confidence, he is destroyed by several shots of the Dual Crasher only to be revived and enlarged by Gajah but is confronted by DaiVoyager which destroyed Desperado with Zubaan's aid. He is based on Chouriki Sentai Ohranger's Ohranger Robo. See also *Operation Overdrive Monster Category:Sentai Monsters Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger